Quand on sera grand
by eysselia
Summary: Oikawa et Iwaizumi ont pris une décision pour quand ils seront grand.


_J'ai retrouver des OS oiwa perdu au fin fond de mon ordinateur, certain écrit en janvier ou février même, du coup je vais les poster un à un. Et celui là est l'un d'eux. Du coup ça me laisse du temps pour m'avancer dans les nombreux projet d'écriture qui germe en ce moment. bon il n'y avait pas que ce couple, mais principalement. Enfin bref._

 _Un jour je sortirais de cet enfers qu'est ce couple. Mais en attendant j'y suis bien plongé donc voilà encore un OS Oiwa assez mignon ou guimauve au choix._

* * *

-Quand on sera grand on se mariera.

La première fois que Tooru Oikawa prononça ces paroles, il avait cinq ans et ne les adressait pas à une mignonne petite fille, mais à son meilleur ami Hajime Iwaizumi.

-Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda-t-il perplexe.

-Parce que c'est que font deux personnes qui s'aiment, c'est ma maman qui l'a dit. Et puis moi je t'aime et comme je serais roi tu seras la princesse qui épouse le roi. Répondit le petit brun avec un grand sourire avant de coller un bisou humide sur la joue de son ami.

-Non ! Rétorqua avec force Le petit noiraud.

-Hé mais pourquoi ? Geignit Tooru dont les yeux ce remplissaient de larme.

\- Je ne suis pas une princesse, mais un chevalier d'abord. Et puis c'est toujours les chevaliers qui épousent les princesses. Puis je ne suis pas une fille donc je ne peux pas être une princesse. Mais je veux bien t'épouser.

Ils se disputèrent pendant un moment sur qui sera la princesse avant d'arriver à la conclusion qu'Oikawa sera un roi-princesse maîtrisant la magie et Iwaizumi un puissant chevalier qui effraierait tout le monde pour lui.

La deuxième fois que ces mots sortirent de sa bouche ce fut le soir même et Oikawa parlait toujours d'Iwaizumi. Il avait annoncé ceci à leurs parents avec un grand sourire en tenant la main d'Hajime. Les adultes s'entre regardèrent un peu embarrasser, le petit garçon semblait si content d'annoncer cela qu'ils avaient un peu de regret de lui annoncer que ce n'était pas possible. Et puis ils étaient si mignons.

-Tooru, mon chéri, commença la maman Oikawa, tu sais ce n'est pas possible.

Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler alors que ces yeux se remplissaient de larmes.

-Mais je veux. Se plaignit-il.

-Je sais mon cœur mais ce n'est pas possible.

-Pourquoi ? Avait alors demander Hajime l'air contrarié.

-Et bien parce que vous êtes deux garçons. Et que les garçons ne peuvent pas se marier. Expliqua le père Iwaizumi.

-Pourquoi ? Répéta l'enfant têtu alors que le second ce mettait à pleurer pour de bon.

Le père Oikawa tenta alors d'expliquer vaguement, mais ce confrontait à un pourquoi répétitif. Alors que Tooru continuait de pleurer, inconsolable, en lâchant des « Mais je veux me marier avec Iwa-chan » plaintifs. Les adultes ne purent rien faire et laissèrent l'un bouder et l'autre pleurer dans les bras du boudeur. Cependant une glace suffit à remettre des sourires sur les visages des enfants. Les parents crurent alors que c'était fini.

Madame Oikawa et madame Iwaizumi froncèrent des sourcils de concerts quand elles entendirent Hajime le dire. Les deux mamans et les deux fils se trouvaient dans le salon des Oikawa pour le goûter. Les deux enfants âgés de sept ans se tenaient par la main, ce qui en soit n'était pas inhabituel vu qu'ils étaient très proches et regardaient les adultes avec sérieux. Elles hésitèrent à le contredire, Tooru ne risquait plus de se mettre à pleurer comme quand ils étaient petits, mais Hajime allait sans aucun doute bouder.

-Tu sais Hajime, ce n'est toujours pas possible. Finit par dire sa mère qui cherchait déjà un moyen pour pas qu'il ne s'enferme dans sa chambre en signe de protestation à leur retour chez eux.

-Pas grave. On le fera quand même. Chantonna Oikawa tout sourire.

-Parce que je vais l'aider à devenir le roi du monde et comme ça on pourra quand même. Expliqua Iwaizumi.

-Parce que les rois ils font ce qu'ils veulent, même épouser leurs chevaliers. Rajouta Oikawa. Et on vivra dans un grand château, et Iwa-chan fera peur à tout les méchants pour moi.

Les mères regardèrent leurs enfants et abandonnèrent l'idée de les contredirent, ils avaient l'air si fiers d'eux d'avoir trouver une solution. Et puis ils avaient encore le temps de se rendre compte par eux même qu'ils ne pourraient pas se marier.

Le sujet en lui-même avait de nombreuse fois été aborder entre eux deux, jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent une solution et qu'ils l'annoncent, d'abords à leurs mères puis à leurs pères. Ces derniers en avaient rigoler gentiment avant de leur expliquer que ce n'était pas possible, même si il avait trouver une solution celle-ci était irréalisable. Ils furent vexés et décidèrent de ne plus en parler à leurs parents et que de toute façon même si c'était impossible et bien ils vivraient quand même ensemble plus tard comme si c'était le cas. Et puis ils entrèrent au collège et ne le dire plus entre eux, même si ils restèrent proches ils l'étaient un peu moins. Ils ne se donnaient plus la main en permanence, Oikawa ne donnait plus de bisou sur la joue à Iwaizumi, qui avait insister quand ils dormaient tout deux ensemble de ne plus partager le même futon. Pas grands choses, surtout qu'ils continuaient d'autre de leurs habitudes, mais ces petites choses des fois leur manquaient. Et ils n'en parlèrent plus jusqu'à la fin du collège.

Ils rentraient tout deux du collège discutant de tout et de rien quand soudain Oikawa lança.

-Fujiwara-chan m'a dit que si on sortait ensemble elle voulait bien qu'on s'embrasse.

Iwaizumi haussa les épaules, le sujet ne l'intéressait pas, mais alors pas du tout du tout. Il savait qu'Oikawa avait de la popularité auprès des filles, mais jusque là il n'avait jamais monter le moindre signe d'intérêt consacrant tout son temps au volley et à lui. Et Hajime ne s'en plaignait pas, ça lui convenait très bien aussi.

-Je pense accepter.

-C'est débile, on sera bientôt au lycée, et elle ne va pas dans le même lycée que nous.

Iwaizumi s'en voulu un peu de répondre si sèchement, mais il ne voulait pas en savoir plus. Cela l'énervait de voir que cette fille allait lui piquer de son temps avec Oikawa, parce que le passeur ne prendrait pas sur le temps du volley. Et donc forcément sur leur temps ensemble. Et connaissant Oikawa, celui-ci lui raconterait tout les détails, et lui n'en voulait vraiment pas. Il frappa le brun qui pour une raison qu'il ignorait ce mit à pouffer.

-Aie ! Ne sois pas jaloux Iwa-chan. Je te raconterais tout.

-Je ne suis pas jaloux. Protesta-il. Et je ne veux rien entendre.

-Puis c'est juste pour savoir comment ça fait. Oikawa voyant l'air interrogatif de son ailier ajouta. Les baiser je veux dire.

-Ce n'est pas très gentil pour elle.

-Tu n'es pas curieux toi ?

Iwaizumi détourna la tête ces joues chauffant, il n'aimait pas quand Oikawa employait ce ton moqueur dans ces demandes. Et puis c'était un peu gênant quand même comme conversation.

-Si, un peu. Finit-il par avouer.

Il entendit rire le brun et ce retient de le frapper.

-Mais si tu…

-Tais toi. Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qui te passe par la tête bakawa.

Il ignora l'air boudeur de son ami continuant son chemin. Il fut bien vite rattrapé par l'autre qui lui attrapa la main.

-Tu sais t'as pas à être jaloux. Quand on sera grand on se mariera, c'est-ce qu'on avait dit. Chantonna Oikawa lui collant un bisou un peu humide sur la joue, comme quand ils étaient petits. Puis je voulais juste te proposer de tester avec moi.

Hajime rougit avant d'hausser les épaules, après tout c'était juste pour savoir ce que ça faisait alors ils pouvaient bien, non ?

Si il avait quelque chose qui n'avait jamais changer que se soit pendant ou après le collège, c'était bien le fait qu'Oikawa n'avait aucune notion d'espace vital, en tout cas quand il s'agissait d'Iwaizumi. Le capitaine collait presque toujours autant son second que quand ils étaient petits, et l'utilisait toujours comme coussin. Il n'était pas rare de voir le passeur poser sa tête sur l'épaule de l'ailier pour se reposer ou lors d'une discussion ou celui-ci ne se sentait pas vraiment intéresser. Personne ne disait rien tout le monde avait fini par s'y habituer familles, professeurs, camarades. Tous sauf peut-être un.

Quand La sœur de Tooru venait manger chez ses parents avec son fils et son mari, Hajime ne mangeait pas avec les Oikawa. Du moins d'habitude, mais ses parents étant absent Madame Oikawa avait insister pour qu'au moins il mange chez eux et Tooru avait décidé qu'il resterait dormir, peut importe ce qu'en pensait le concerné. Iwaizumi s'entendait bien avec la sœur de son meilleur ami et avec son fils, mais il avait du mal avec son mari. Raison pour laquelle il évitait d'habitude de s'incruster dans les repas de famille Oikawa, sauf quand sa famille se rajoutait. Toujours est-il que le beau-frère d'Oikawa voyait donc rarement Hajime et il n'était pas habituer à l'absence de distance physique entre les deux lycéens. Alors quand Tooru en plus de se coller au noiraud posa sa tête sur son épaule pour regarder le film il jugea cette promiscuité déplacé. Sa femme ce contenta d'hausser les épaules.

-Quand Shiina-chan se colle comme ça à moi; c'est parce qu'on va se marier plus tard. C'est-ce qu'elle dit en tout cas. Commenta Takeru qui avait surpris l'échange de ces parents.

-Tu as tout compris Takeru. Chantonna son oncle qui prit la main d'Hajime dans la sienne tout en lançant un regard de défis à son beau-frère. Même qu'onee-chan était pareille avant de se marier avec ton papa.

-Vous allez avoir des bébés ? Demanda l'enfant.

Iwaizumi frappa son capitaine en le réprimandant sans pour autant l'éloignez.

-Ne met pas d'idiotie dans la tête de ton neveu. Laisse tomber ton oncle est juste une glue.

-Iwa-chan. Se plaignit la dite glue.

-Donc vous n'allez pas vous marier ? Demanda le petit un peu perdu.

-Si.

-Non.

-Iwa-chan.

Le beau frère regarda l'échange les sourcils froncer.

-Laisse, lui fit sa belle mère en souriant. C'est une sorte de blague. Je crois.

Cela ne l'aida pas plus à comprendre, c'était une blague ou c'en n'était pas une ?

-Heu… Bah si Tooru n'a plus de copine, ça veut dire que vous pouvez, nan ?

\- Non, on ne peut pas.

-Mais ce n'est pas grave. Parce que tu sais quoi Takeru, Iwa-chan m'appartiens quand même. Et puis quand je serais le grand roi de la terre, on le pourra.

-Le grand roi ?

Oikawa parti dans un récit peuplé de chevalier, de dragon, de roi-princesse et de magie pour divertir son neveu. Mais on pouvait noter une certaine ressemblance entre les personnages et les personnes ainsi qu'à la fin le chevalier épousait bel et bien le roi-princesse.

-Iwa-chan ! C'est bon maintenant on peux ! Cria Oikawa en déboulant dans la chambre du plus petit des feuilles à la main.

-Ferme la, abruti. Et de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Demanda Iwaizumi qui s'interrompit dans le rangement des ses affaires.

Ils avaient emménagé tout deux hier dans leur appartement proche de leur fac et il restait beaucoup de cartons à déballer. Il regarda l'autre faire la moue.

-Iwa-chan, c'est méchant.

-Le ballon dans ta face ?

-Hé ! Non non, c'est bon j'ai rien dit. Bref, maintenant on est grand non ?

-Heu ouais.

-Et maintenant c'est possible.

Iwaizumi regarda les feuilles que lui tendait le passeur puis son visage exaltant de joie avant de revenir sur les feuilles. Qu'est-ce qui était possible maintenant et pas avant et qui avait un rapport ave le fait d'être grand ?

-Oh. Ce fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire quand il compris, puis il ajouta. C'est vrai on pourrait.

-Hein ? C'est tout ce que ça te fait ?

Iwaizumi vit les yeux du plus grand se remplir de larme et ses lèvres tremblées.

-Tes larmes de crocodiles ne fonctionnent plus depuis belle lurette Oikawa. Et on a encore des cartons à déballer. Et je ne remplirais pas ces papiers juste pour que tu les envois à nos parents pour te venger qu'ils nous aient dit que ce n'était pas possible.

Il s'éloigna du carton juste à temps pour recevoir sur lui le corps du brun qui les fit s'écraser tout deux dans le lit.

-Tu m'avais promis de m'épouser. Geignit l'autre. Et tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est des cartons.

Quand est-ce qu'Oikawa comprendrais qu'il n'était pas dupe des ces faux semblants ? Il soupira avant de passer quand même une main dans le dos du brun et l'autre dans ses cheveux. Il le garda contre lui un instant avant de le repousser doucement.

-Pour l'instant je ne t'ai même pas acheter de bague alors va ranger ces feuilles, on a le temps.

-Tu es d'un romantique pour une demande en mariage Iwa-chan. Se plaignit Oikawa.

-Venant du type qui le fait en me tendant des feuilles pour une histoire enfantine de vengeance. Rétorqua Iwaizumi avant d'attirer son idiot d'amant pour l'embrasser.

Tant pis pour les cartons ça attendrais bien un peu.


End file.
